Newly Weds
by AsnGothic
Summary: -Shounen Ai- SasuNaru. (Naruko=Female Naruto) A few years later, Sasuke is married to Naruko, but feels that she's keeping something from him...
1. Chapter 1

"The Newly Wed Couple"  
  
Summary: A few years later Sasuke is married to Naruko, but he feels like she's keeping a secret from him. How will he found out and what happens when he does?  
  
Couplings: SasuNaru. Tiny tiny tiny musings of SakuLee, ShikaIno, and KakaIru. Nothing for you anti fans to get roused up over.  
  
Warnings: Crude jokes in later chapters.  
  
By: AsnGothic  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: Huttah! I've decided to follow in the SasuNaru Scheme! Join my yahoo group "SasuNaru Writers" if you're interested in the scheme. ^_^  
  
Kasumi: Well. Looks like Miss Writer's Block decided to write a shounen-ai.  
  
AsnGothic: Shut up. I haven't seen up to farther than Temari and Tenten's battle, so don't flame me for incorrect information.  
  
Kasumi: Loser.  
  
AsnGothic: You're the loser. I own nothing. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Have fun reading! ^_~ At the end of this fic, I'll also explain the SasuNaru scheme to all you eager beavers.  
  
Kasumi: Eager beavers? What the hell?  
  
~  
  
A creak from a door echoed through a small apartment room, startling a blonde woman in her small kitchen. Their apartment was obviously small and drafty, but it was enough for this newly wed couple to call 'home.'  
  
"Home, honey?" a feminine voice from the kitchen called.  
  
"Yeah." came a tired voice. He slowly shut the door and the orange-clad woman skipped into the room her husband was in. His voice was flushed from the coldness outside.  
  
"Are you cold?" she asked sweetly, taking off her oven mitts.  
  
"Yeah, a little bit. It's very cold out today."  
  
"Aww. Let me warm you up." the blonde cooed. She pressed her warm lips against the man's and smiled against his lips. He smiled back.  
  
"That helped a bit." he laughed before she hit his arm gently. "Attempting to cook again, Naruko?"  
  
"I'm a pretty good cook!" the girl named Naruko called from behind her back before walking into her small kitchen again.  
  
"Yeah, if ramen is even considered a meal." the man snorted.  
  
"It is, and it's very good, Sasuke-kun. Now get in here now."  
  
Sasuke chuckled as he slipped off his gloves and hitai- ate headband before tackling his wife from behind, earning a surprised laugh.  
  
~  
  
The early sun shone into the light of the couple's musty bedroom as they lay in their bed together, only half- clothed. Sasuke grunted as he refused to look into the sun. He turned over on his side to stare at his beautiful wife. For some reason, she always seemed to end up in the same bed as him overnight, without him ever catching her. He didn't want to ask her why she never joined him when he was getting in before he fell asleep, because she would hold a grudge over him for weeks if he tried. He even /did/ try once. She didn't speak to him for weeks. He poked at her.  
  
A slow moan came from her as she rustled a bit.  
  
"Get up, honey. It's morning."  
  
A grunt. "Only a few more minutes. . ."  
  
"Get up! I have a mission today and I want to say bye to a fully-awake wife."  
  
This evidently woke Naruko up as she slowly and clumsily sat up in her bed. Her eyes were only half-open. Sasuke chuckled at this. He got up from his bed and slowly got dressed in front of his wife, to tease her.  
  
"Where are you going today?" his wife asked as she rubbed her gleaming blue eyes.  
  
"No where important. We're still doing C-rank missions." Sasuke answered. Naruko yawned and stretched.  
  
"Good. I won't want my husband getting hurt like that Haku in-" Naruko's teeth clicked as she shut her mouth tight.  
  
"What incident?"  
  
"Nothing, honey. . ."  
  
"No, really. What?"  
  
Naruko sighed. Trying to keep something from Sasuke was like trying to get Kakashi-Sensei to quit his Come Come Paradise. Not like he wouldn't for Iruka, though.  
  
"The Haku incident."  
  
"I never told you about the Haku incident. . ."  
  
"Yes, you did. You just don't remember."  
  
Sasuke shrugged as he slipped his forehead protector on. Naruko walked up before giving him a small peck on his cheek, then giving him a longer kiss on his lips.  
  
"Mmm, get off now before I'm late." Sasuke pushed Naruko away slightly. Naruko giggled as Sasuke walked out of the door, waving goodbye.  
  
Naruko leaned against the side of her door, waving to him dreamily. She could still remember her wedding a few months ago. . .  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Naruko strode down the flower covered aisles of her wedding slowly, hearing comments about how 'beautiful the wife looked' or 'what a cute couple.' She spied Sakura and Ino out of the corner of his eye, both were still single, and they both had identical looks of defeat on their faces. He sent them both a cold glare and a 'that's right, he's all mine' look before meeting his husband at the end of the aisle.  
  
Their priest said his usual routine, but all Naruko could concentrate on was her groom's face. She stared into his dark eyes, full of emotion, so different from what he would normally glare at his friends with. She loved being the one he would open up to. The one who he would always go to when he was broken up. No one else knew the real Sasuke.  
  
"Do you, Sasuke, take Naruko as your lawfully-wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Naruko, take Sasuke as your lawfully-wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then you may kiss the bride."  
  
Both of them were engulfed in a large passionate kiss, Naruko closing her eyes gently, and Sasuke's closed shut tightly. There were cheers behind them, as Sasuke pulled away and Naruko excitedly threw her bouquet into the air. Naruko flung her arms around Sasuke and kissed him again once her hands were free.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Naruko."  
  
A while later, Naruko saw Sasuke busily looking for someone in the crowd. His eyes were squinted in seriousness.  
  
AN: Is that a word?  
  
"Sasuke-kun, what are you looking for?"  
  
Sasuke turned around surprised before smiling at his new wife. "Just an old friend of mine."  
  
Naruko's fingers wrapped around her small glass of champagne and she smiled cheerily at her husband. "Really? Who?"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
Naruko's fingers almost broke her glass, and she hoped dearly Sasuke didn't see. She loosened her grip before answering back, "Oh, Sasuke, don't worry. He's probably busy."  
  
Sasuke huffed. "He's been busy for years, I thought he'd actually come to his best friend's most important day of his life. . ."  
  
"Mmmf. . .don't worry, honey." Naruko said again, "He probably really wanted to come. . ."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Sasuke's hands dropped to his side. Naruko smiled at him through her eyes. Sasuke had to grin back at her face. Her smile looked so familiar to him, though. . .  
  
"C'mon. Let's go get some cake!" Naruko yelled happily. Sasuke laughed before being dragged away with his wife.  
  
~  
  
Naruko walked quietly into her own house before shutting her door. Thanks to her, Ino had finally realized Shikamaru cared for her, and Sakura finally started noticing Lee.  
  
She sighed as she rested against her own bed and a cloud of dust puffed up. She coughed lightly and pulled her hair down from her long pigtails, and pulled a brush through, leaving her hair down and plain. She walked over to her bathroom and stared at herself through her mirror, running a hand over her whisker-marks. Then she walked back out, before slipping into an orange-jumpsuit.  
  
Suddenly, she vanished into a cloud of blue smoke, immediately being replaced with a boy.  
  
A boy formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: What do you think?  
  
Kasumi: It sucks.  
  
AsnGothic: Does n- oh hell, it does, doesn't it. -_-; I'm a SasuNaru fan at heart, really I am!  
  
Kasumi: You're just insulting them.  
  
AsnGothic: Well, I promised to tell you guys about the scheme so I will. Lately, me and Firedraygon97-  
  
Kasumi: Firedrayon97 and /I/  
  
AsnGothic: Nooo, me and Firedraygon97 noticed a shortage of SasuNaru and how SasuSaku is growing rapidly. Well, I started a yahoo group called "SasuNaru Writers" for all those eager of flushing SasuSaku out with SasuNaru fanfics. All those eager for it, join now! Go to my profile for the link because ff.net won't let me post it here. ^_^ I contributed. Maybe I'll write more later. So press that little 'Go' button and review!!  
  
Next Chapter: Sasuke suspects Naruko is hiding something from him when he finds an old gift Sasuke gave to Naruto. Sasuke decides to look further into Naruko's history and finds out something very unexpected. 


	2. Chapter 2

AsnGothic: Hello, again! I can see some of you didn't like my idea of having Naruko marry Sasuke and him not knowing. . .I didn't count the facts. Anyways, I just came to tell you to ignore the chapter 2 preview. That's why I don't like writing previews. I'm making this up as I go along. . I guess I just wanted to fill space. Heh. Ok, so I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy this fic.  
  
~  
  
Naruto smiled to himself and stretched his long arms. "Ah, it's good to be me again!" he sighed tiredly. Hiding himself from Sasuke all these years, it hadn't been easy. It surprised him that Sasuke hadn't figured out who he really was after all these years. It was pretty hard on Naruto, too.  
  
Sasuke never knew how much he loved him to put up with this charade. 'Sasuke. . .you make me such an idiot. . .' Naruto thought.  
  
Naruto wanted so badly to be with Sasuke back then. . .and he still did, but would Sasuke accept him as a boy? 'He'll probably think I'm a freak.' Naruto thought.  
  
He glanced at the dusty clock in his room. 'Oh! I have to go get the groceries!' Naruto thought quickly. He quickly transformed back into Naruko and rushed out the door with a list in his hand.  
  
A few minutes later, Sasuke came back home expecting his wife to be in the house. "Naruko? I'm home!" he called out. The hug he usually got when he came home didn't come and he decided upon checking the kitchen. She wasn't in the kitchen.  
  
'To Sasuke: Went to go get groceries, be back in a while.' a small piece of paper stuck on the wall read. Sasuke smiled to himself. He walked into his room to change when he found a bracelet of Naruko's on his bed. He scoffed. "Clumsy like always, Naruko" he said to himself rather than Naruko.  
  
Carrying her orange bracelet, he walked into her room and over to her dresser. He only came in Naruko's room once in a while. Naruko was always the one to sneak into /his/ room and he never got up early enough to actually find her asleep in her own room. Opening the drawer, he looked around for her jewelry box when his eyes landed on something surprising.  
  
Boxers? What? There were a pair of boxers in her drawer?? 'What the hell??' Sasuke thought. His face grew red and furious. 'Oh, Naruko's in for it now. . .' he thought. He scrummaged through the rest of her stuff, not caring if she ever found out anymore. She only had one bra. One. Sasuke never realized she only wore one around him. . .he'd ask her about this later. He grabbed the pair of boxers and the single bra into his arms, angry and frustrated. Suddenly, he dropped all of the clothes in his arms.  
  
Naruto didn't have a jewelry box. Just a gold one. And there was. . .a photo of his old team in Naruko's gold box. Kakashi was ruffling Sasuke and Naruto's hair in the back while Sakura looked dreamily at Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, was bored as ever and Naruto had his trademark 'I'm going to be Hokage one day' grin on. The photo was slightly torn around the edges. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't worry about his wife having a picture of him and his old team, but. . .Sasuke gave this to Naruto before he disappeared many years ago. His breathing became hard and rigid. "Na-naru. . ." he stuttered out softly.  
  
A slam on the door woke Sasuke from his daydreams and he quickly turned around. All his anger was gone, and replaced with fear. 'Oh no, she can't catch me in her room. . .' he tried to straighten all the stuff he'd looked through and tried closing her drawer over and over until it became awfully messy. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no. . .' the words ran through his mind. But it was too late, Naruko was standing in the doorway, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.  
  
"Sasuke, honey, what are you doing. . .?" she asked him sweetly. She tapped her foot on the hard wood floor.  
  
"N-nothing. I just found a bracelet in your room and decided to put it back in your drawer. . ." 'What am I doing stuttering? I should be the mad one.' Sasuke thought.  
  
"So why is" Naruko started walking over to her drawer and tried pulling it open, but it was stuck, "my dresser drawer stuck?"  
  
"You obviously got it stuck, Naruko." Sasuke answered, glancing around her room to find anything else to look at. Anything but Naruko right now. . .  
  
Naruko sighed. "Sasuke, have you been going through my stuff?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have."  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"Yes you have."  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"Sasuke, don't argue with me!" Naruko rose her voice. "You've been going through my stuff! I'm very angry with you, you know!"  
  
"Angry? I should be angry! You're the one with /boxers/ in your dresser!" Sasuke exploded. Naruko started at him, shocked.  
  
"You shouldn't be going through my stuff." Naruko bit on her lip nervously.  
  
"You shouldn't be seeing someone behind my back." Sasuke retaliated.  
  
"I haven't been seeing anyone! I wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Then what have you been doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruko nervously tried smiling at Sasuke through her eyes. Her deep blue eyes. . .that held a foxy grin in them. . .Sasuke gasped. Why hadn't he realized this before. . .? How could he not have. . .? Those eyes were familiar to him. He remembered them now.  
  
"Why didn't I notice before. . .?" he asked himself. Tears started growing in his eyes.  
  
"Show me your real self." A coldness was held in his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Show me your real self. . .Naruto."  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: Oh my god! Chapter 2. . .it was kinda screwed up, ne? I was in the writing mood before, and then it kinda faded. Anyways, here's where I will answer your reviews. . .  
  
Anime Lass: Oh, you don't know the half of it. . .O_o Teehee!  
  
Firedraygon97: I'm trying to update! Heh. I have details figured out and everything, but I need supporting details.  
  
Shinigami11: Haha! Yup, very sad. That's why I'm contributing this. ^_^  
  
Ayako: Yeah, I guess. . .but I heard somewhere that female Naruto's name really was Naruko, so I just decided to go along with it.  
  
Ladyschumon: Don't worry, Sasuke's still going to love him! I wouldn't do that to poor Naruto. They need eachother! Hehe  
  
YamiEternity: Thanks! I'm trying to continue. . .  
  
xxSilverWingsxx: What do you mean finally? I continue my fics! . . .Sometimes. . .  
  
Bishiehuggler: Not destroy. . .just trying to created an overwhelming amount of SasuNaru. ^_^ Yup, kinda strange and freaky, but one of the things you learn about me through my fanfics is that, I'm strange and freaky. ^_^ NYAAHA!  
  
MaidenintheMoon: You serious? Cool! My fic is in someone's favorite stories list! Yatta!  
  
Crying Forever: Haha. I'm just a SasuNaru love at heart. I'm mainly a het writer, sadly. ::Sigh:: Go ahead and write if you're inspired sometimes. Read the advice in my profile. ^_^  
  
Japime Gurl: Yay! A wow! I'll keep writing. XD  
  
Morien Alexander: Cool! You reviewed my fic! I love your writing! ::Rambles on and on and on. . .:: Anyways, the idea of this fic wasn't supposed to be angsty, but I guess it might turn a little teeny angsty along the way. . .  
  
Lian: Cool! My fanfic is good! ^_^  
  
Dreamsprite1: Cool! Wow. . .is good. . .  
  
:D: ::Confused:: Yup, Naruto's seduction. XP  
  
Evafreak: Don't worry, I won't make Naruto suffer. X_x  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: Anyways, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Reviewers make my day. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke, hold on - "  
  
"I said show me your real self!" Sasuke growled. Naruko could feel the heat radiating from his body.  
  
"Please listen to me, Sasuke!"  
  
"I don't want to listen to you if you're not going to change back!"  
  
"Matte, Sas - "  
  
The door slamming interrupted Naruko as she slumped down in shock. A tear rolled down her tan cheek. "If you won't listen to me. . .I'll make you." Naruko whispered. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
~  
  
Sasuke sighed as he sat atop the Hokage monument. He looked down at the town, feeling dizzy and picking himself back up before he fell. All this time, Naruko was someone he knew almost all his life. How could she do this to him after he fell in love with her.  
  
Or him.  
  
Sasuke picked himself up. "I loved you, Naruko." he said to himself, "Do I still?" Sasuke didn't want to think of someone who would fall in and out of love so easily. It wasn't so easy to just forget about Naruko, he couldn't just make it happen in a second.  
  
And he didn't want to, either.  
  
But he felt like he was being played! Did he love Naruto? Of course he did. But he didn't feel like Naruto could be trusted anymore.  
  
Instead, Sasuke decided to go talk to someone he did trust. He disappeared like Naruko had before.  
  
~  
  
"Ino! Ino, let me in!" Naruko pounded on Ino's door. "I know you're there!"  
  
Ino and Shikamaru had been newlywed, just like Naruko and Sasuke. But it took a while for Ino to realize her feelings for Shikamaru, and she considered Naruko marrying Sasuke a favor now. But she still held a grudge against Naruko.  
  
"Go away, blondie."  
  
"You're a blonde too!" Naruko smirked as the door creaked a little open.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"To talk. . ."  
  
"About what." The door was slowly closing.  
  
"Sasuke." Naruko could feel the opening getting smaller. "Before you close the door on me, it's really important and Sasuke thinks I'm someone I'm not and - " Naruko said very quickly hoping Ino wouldn't shut the door in her face.  
  
Ino shut the door in Naruko's face. Naruko sighed. 'I was hoping you wouldn't make me come to this. . .' she thought.  
  
"Fine. . .I'll go talk to Shikamaru then. . ." Naruko said in a sing-song voice. The door immediately opened.  
  
"Come in quickly before I change my mind." Naruko smiled triumphantly.  
  
~  
  
"So why do you hate me so much?" Naruko asked the pony- tailed housewife. Ino grumbled.  
  
"Take off those ridiculous pigtails."  
  
"They're not ridiculous!"  
  
"Take them off or I won't talk to you." Naruko sighed in defeat and took down her pigtails.  
  
"Now put them in a pony-tail."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Just put them up!" Naruko did as she was told before Ino dragged her over to a mirror. Both girls looked like immediate twins.  
  
"Now you know why I hate you so much."  
  
"What? Just because I look like you?"  
  
"You do not! I'm much more attractive!" Ino retaliated. Naruko held her fingers to her forehead.  
  
"Now you're confusing me. . ."  
  
"I was the best blonde in town until you showed up!" Ino shouted.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Ino! What do you think I should do? Dye my hair black or something?" Naruko joked. An evil grin crept onto Ino's features.  
  
"Ohhhh, no you won't Ino, you will not!" Naruko backed away from Ino. Ino sighed as she plopped herself back down in her seat.  
  
"Now what did you come here for?"  
  
~  
  
Shikamaru tapped his fingers on his table, listening to Sasuke's speech.  
  
"Naruko's been lying to me for all these years! I thought I could trust her and - "  
  
"Hold on, you're saying the same thing over and over again. . ." Shikamaru stopped Sasuke in mid-sentence.  
  
No one in town expected Sasuke to ever be worrying or rambling over anything at all, but they didn't know the real Sasuke. Only two people did - Shikamaru and Naruko. And once they did, they weren't sure if it was a good thing or not. Sasuke kept talking and talking when he was angry. But then again, it was better than him just sitting there and keeping it bottled up until he exploded in front of someone.  
  
"Naruko's just. . .not the person I used to know."  
  
"Oh, you're worried about *that*, aren't you?" Shikamaru said knowingly. Sasuke shook his head as a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
"No! I am not, it's just that. . ." Sasuke stopped himself from saying the rest. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Just that. . .?"  
  
"Remember Naruto?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Naruko is Naruto."  
  
"What?" Sasuke pulled back, frightened of what Shikamaru would think.  
  
"Naruko /is/ Naruto." he repeated. Shikamaru blinked, surprised, then relaxed again.  
  
"Ah. . .it makes sense, I guess."  
  
"What do you think I should do? This is awkward, you know."  
  
"Well, you fell in love with her, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Then there's only one thing to do."  
  
~  
  
"Thanks for helping me, Ino, but I should go find Sasuke before he thinks about a divorce."  
  
"Whatever." Naruto scoffed and disappeared once again. Ino shut the door angrily. 'How dare she just come over here like I'm her friend. . .' she thought. But then again, maybe she and Naruko did have some sort of friendship. Just like her's and Sakura's.  
  
~  
  
"So what's your plan?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.  
  
"Do you think Naruko will break up with me if she sees me with another woman?"  
  
"What kind of plan is that?" Shikamaru gaped, "Why can't you just accept the fact that you're damn GAY?"  
  
"Because she - he's been lying to me all this time!"  
  
"Anyways" Sasuke continued, "I'm going to get Sakura to agree to go on a date with me and I'll get Naruko to see. . ."  
  
"Wait! Sakura? Doesn't she have big-eyebrows?"  
  
"Lee will understand. . ."  
  
Shikamaru sighed. "I don't want any part of this. Just keep me out of it."  
  
Sasuke lowered his head. "I just want. . .to forget about her." Shikamaru felt a pang of pain in his chest.  
  
"It takes a lifetime to forget about someone."  
  
"I know." Sasuke puffed into a puff of smoke, with his scheme in mind.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruko watched, hurt, making a plan of her own.  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: Yes, a cliffhanger. Deal. 


	4. Chapter 4

From her feathery pink hair to her original fashion sense, it wasn't hard to see Sakura's wonderfully acquired appearance. Sakura was always cute, but when she reached 16, she was beautiful. She had gotten her growth spurt a lot later than the girls her age and she was ridiculed for it, but she could laugh at everyone else when it was her turn. She abandoned her Chinese outfit and wore a more gorgeous one, a red dragon Chinese gown. She swung her purse over her shoulder as she glanced at her watch and left her house. Sasuke watched her carefully and followed her course.  
  
Sakura had become a beautiful and wonderful lady, and boys had taken notice.  
  
Naruto and Lee weren't the only ones who offered Sakura dates anymore. Surprisingly, she chose Lee and all the boys had gotten over their misfortune like play boys. Lee hadn't changed his appearance like Sakura had. He still looked pretty much the same, if not just a little more handsome. He refused to change his look just to get people to like him. That only attracted Sakura more. Plus, he had friends like Tenten and Neji.  
  
"Are you going to stare and follow me everywhere, or are you going to walk with me?" Sakura's feminine voice asked. Sasuke smirked. Even if Sakura had the best genjutsu-detecting skills in their group, that used to be all she could do. She still wasn't as good a fighter as her teammates, but her presence-detecting skills got better. Better than Naruto's or Sasuke's and maybe it even surpassed their old sensei's. "Are you going to answer me?" she asked, a little more impatiently, "I'm not stupid."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke walked away from his hiding spot while Sakura growled at him. Turning her chin up, she flipped her cascading rose hair.  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
Sakura's surprised eyes followed Sasuke's gaze as they walked to the Konoha market place to pick up some produce.  
  
~  
  
"So exactly /how/ does this help Sakura-san?" A nearby Lee asked.  
  
"It does, trust me. I'm her friend." Naruto answered, still in his Sexy no Jutsu.  
  
"So? I'm her boyfriend."  
  
"Believe me, it's going to." Naruto's fangs showed in his - her trademark fox grin.  
  
~  
  
Sakura picked up some fruits while Sasuke followed behind her. "I don't think your plan will work, Sasuke-kun."  
  
"All we need to do is pretend to be acting like a couple long enough for Naruto to see."  
  
"Naruto? Oh, you mean Naruko, right?"  
  
"Yes - wait, how did you know?" Sasuke asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"Well, I'm not stupid."  
  
"You mentioned before." Sakura glowered at Sasuke.  
  
"You can't tell me you haven't seen Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu before...?"  
  
"..."  
  
A boisterous laugh escaped Sakura's red lips. "So, let me get this straight. Konoha's genius ninja, who has been married to Naruko for...a year, hasn't even seen his wife's - husband's Sexy no Jutsu before?" Another laugh.  
  
"I've seen it...I just didn't know. So will you do me the favor?"  
  
"If you asked me years ago, I might've agreed. But then again, I wouldn't have noticed what a NICE guy Lee was." Sakura emphasized the word 'nice' as if trying to make Sasuke jealous. Sasuke sighed.  
  
"Are you going to help me?"  
  
"Of course not. I have to go wait for Lee." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to give up his plan yet.  
  
~  
  
Sakura glanced at her watch again as Sasuke tried to convince her to join his plan, still not giving up his cool demeanor. She looked around, watching for Lee, strangely sensing a familiar presence. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"It's only going to be for one day, I promise. Maybe even one aftern - "  
  
"No." Sakura answered, just as quickly Sasuke had blinked.  
  
The presence got stronger as Sakura realized who it was. Naruto! And some other familiar person.  
  
Sasuke watched as Naruto had come into the marketplace, looking a little occupied herself. An identical grin to Naruto's lighted Sasuke's face.  
  
"Please play along." Sasuke muttered, grabbing Sakura.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura shrieked. Sasuke ignored her as he glanced back up. His eyes widened quickly. Someone was with Naruto! Wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist and using one hand to play with her hair, it made him sick. Mostly because /he/ was the only who could do that...  
  
'Cool down, Sasuke' Sasuke thought, 'He's not /that/ handsome.'  
  
He actually was, in a way not like Sasuke's. The weird thing was, Sasuke had never seen a man in Konoha who looked like the one Naruto was with. Screw calm, Sasuke was getting angry. He abruptly let go of Sakura and she plopped on the ground softly.  
  
"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked, angrily. Sakura rolled her eyes at the familiarity of the questioned. She picked herself up off the ground and swept the dirt off her clothes. She recognized the other person slightly...  
  
"What do you mean 'what am I doing?' You're the one who was with Sakura." Naruto stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.  
  
"Am I with her now?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Sasuke growled as Naruto chuckled.  
  
"It's funny to see you all riled up like this." And it actually was, because Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke mad so many times. How come Naruto could make him so angry, so sad, and so happy? "If you really want to know."  
  
The man next to Naruto puffed into a cloud of smoke and revealed his true figure...  
  
Which was Lee. Sakura smiled knowingly and walked over to Lee while Sasuke blinked surprised.  
  
"What the - What's going on here?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Well, you see, knowing your plan, Naruto decided to turn it over on you using Lee. Weird enough, he knew you were going to come to me." Sakura answered.  
  
"How come she knows too?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.  
  
"I didn't tell her..."  
  
"Because she's smart. For Sakura's best friends, I thought you would know that." Lee joined the conversation. Sakura brightened.  
  
"Well, that was dirty." Sasuke muttered.  
  
"Ohhh, so it's dirty when I try to play a trick on you, but not when it was your original idea?"  
  
"When you say it like that, it is."  
  
Naruto sighed as he grabbed Sasuke's hands and they disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
  
Lee wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist charmingly. "Do you want to go home now?"  
  
"I haven't picked up all the food for dinner yet..."  
  
"Ok, then, go ahead. I'll follow."  
  
In a way, Naruto's little scheme /did/ help Sakura a little...sort of. Because if he didn't find a way to retaliate, Sasuke would still be trying to get Sakura to help him...  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: Ok, so I won't answer the reviews yet because I'm trying to work on my other fanfics while I'm still in the writing mood. But generally, I'll answer one. I didn't realize that this was angst...I really meant to keep it comedy, but I'm a bad comedian. This, of course, isn't the end yet. Heck, I haven't finished /any/ of my fanfics except the one-shots, which I'm making sequels of. Expect more coming. It might take me a while to update, but I won't abandon my stories. Please review! It makes me want to write more. =D 


End file.
